


Escapade

by dangerousdave



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: M/M, The maze runner AU no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerousdave/pseuds/dangerousdave
Summary: Billy finds himself in dark metal box with no memories of his past life whatsoever. The only thing that he remembers is his name. How will he survive in the glade with the group of other boys?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry for the shitty summary I suck at writing summaries but this story will be an AU where Billy And Freddy are in The maze runner. The story will be based on both books and movies.

The maze runner AU no one asked for

Chapter 1

Billy woke up in a large metal box surrounded by darkness and the cold air nipping on his arms causing goosebumps. The box acted like an elevator, pulling him up towards darkness. Metal ground against metal as it was moving up.  
Billy got up from his resting position and sat upright, his back hitting the cold metal wall, slightly shivering from the contact. 

He took some time to process what was going on around him. "My name is Billy." He reminded himself looking at his hands. He tried to recall any other information about himself, or his family, friends but nothing came to his mind. His mind was a clean slate and all he could remember was his first name.

Billy took in his surroundings. He was surrounded by wooden boxes and barrels of all sizes. A goat's bleating filled the air which strartled him. He stumbled upon a box to find various kinds of supplies like shampoos, soaps, and other toiletries.  
His face was contorted with confusion when the goat bleated again, startling him for the second time in the dimly lit box. The box continued ascending but now at a faster pace causing Billy to fall on his back. This time, the box was swaying as if it were a swing which made Billy hold on to a metal rod tighter.

With a loud thud, the box halted sending him across the box. He quickly hid behind a huge barrel, not knowing what would happen once the box opened.  
There was a large creak, the roof of the metal cage opened, letting sunlight creep into the cage.  
Billy could now hear muffled voices from above the box.

"What? No greenie this month? What a bunch of klunk!" A voice said from above.

"Maybe they've ran out of shanks to send." Another voice said, cackling.

"That's enough, it's time to get down to business boys. Chop Chop." A voice said followed by a unanimous groan.

"Shank? Greenie? Klunk? What are these people saying?" Billy thought while ducking behind a huge barrel. He knew he would get caught once all the supplies were taken out but for some reason that spot seemed safe to him for the time being.

He heard loud sounds of people jumping inside the box and slowly taking out their supplies, lost in their own merry thoughts.

"If I stay hidden, maybe the box will go down and I won't have to face the strangers above me." Billy thought to himself.

 

About thirty minutes later, almost everything was taken out except the barrel which was protecting Billy from the outside world.

"Is that the last one Freddy? Because I need to take a klunk?" A voice yelled from above.

"Yeah, this is the last one. You can go, I'll take care of this one." The voice inside the box said moving towards the barrel.

The footsteps were moving closer towards him and he shut his eyes unable to face what was going to happen. The barrel budged and the voice spoke, "Well, Well, Well. What do we have here? It's our Greenie." The boy said with a small smile. Billy kept his eyes covered not wanting to see what lay ahead of him.

"Hey, you can hear me right?" The boy tapped his shoulder. Billy removed his hands from his face and followed the voice to find a boy towering over him. The sunlight was blinding him but a young boy appeared in front of him. The boy had dark brown hair contrasting against his pale skin, he extended his arm towards Billy.

Billy avoided eye contact and he ignored his outstretched hand. The boy squatted in front of him trying to get Billy to talk. 

"What's your name?" He asked him with a small smile.

Billy avoided eye contact at all costs not ready to talk to anyone. 

"You're not much of a talker, are you? Well, that's alright. You'll warm up to this place soon enough. I'm Freddy by the way." He said extending his arm again.

Billy ignored him again looking everywhere except at the boy. 

"You know it's rude to leave someone hanging." Freddy said cracking a smile. Billy ignored him again for the umpteenth time. 

"I guess I'll have to get you out anyway." He said taking both of Billy's hands and pulling him to his feet. 

"What the-"

"Ah, so the Greenie speaks. Thought you were dumb for a minute." Freddy said interrupting him.

Billy's legs trembled, wanting to give away but before he could collapse, Freddy caught him by his waist, steadying him. 

"Easy champ, I don't want you to fall for me that easily." He flashed a smile towards him. Billy just rolled his eyes in response.

"Relax, we're the good guys. We won't hurt you." He said, nudging his shoulder.

"The others would love to meet you." He added lifting the barrel out of the cage. 

"Now it's your turn to get out of here, c'mon now." He said, letting Billy up the ladder. Billy got up the ladder changing his mind to know more about the place he was stranded in. 

On the top, he was surrounded by a grassy field with huts, surrounded by huge grey walls on all sides. The walls looked like they were an opening to something. He stared at the opening slowly walking towards it.

"Greenbean, whatever you're thinking right now don't do it. It's not a wise idea." Freddy said, warning him. But Billy paid no heed to him, now he was walking at a faster pace towards the walls. The fast paced walking changed into sprinting in a couple of seconds. 

"Wait, stop. Don't go there!" Freddy said running behind him but Billy paid no attention to him. His steps were dangerously close to the walls when suddenly a wave of exhaustion came over him causing the world around him to spin furiously. He stopped in his tracks and dropped to his knees trying to get a grip over himself. He slowly fell on his back on the grassy field.

"I need a stretcher over here." He heard Freddy yell at someone as a wave a unconsciousness washed over him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a shitty week recently but reading those comments and seeing all the kudos meant a lot to me. Thank you so much, I hope I don't disappoint you.A huge shout out to my friend for helping me with this chapter.Also,  
> I'm using Pedro's last name in this fic.  
> Anyways here's chapter 2♥️

The maze runner AU no one asked for

Chapter 2

Billy was scared and alone, there was darkness all around him. He was running away from something. More like he was running away from someone.

"Hello?" Billy asked, unable to see anything. Hoping for a response he wandered around. The cold wind whispered in his ear, causing shivers to run down his spine.

"Billy." He heard the wind say his name in a raspy voice. He looked around but it was dark all around.  
"You've been a bad kid." He heard another whisper emerging from the shadows.

Billy turned around, to be greeted by darkness again. He heard something and with the flick of a switch, he was in a dimly lit room. He saw a tall, lean figure standing in the room, near a corner. Billy stayed put in his position. He didn't dare move, not knowing what would happen at the next moment.

"Mumma!" A young boy of four ran to the female figure. The figure was dressed professionally in white. She was wearing a white suit with her hair neatly held up in a bun. The boy ran towards her, his small figure hugging his mom's legs. 

The woman let out a small laugh and bent down towards him and patted his head. She then lifted him into his arms. "My beautiful boy." She said as she held him tight.

Billy slowly moved towards the figure. As he took another step forward, he slipped on the shiny white tile causing him to fall down flat on his face. 

He internally groaned. He slowly got up, placing his hands on the shiny white tile, slowly pushing himself up. His vision was slightly blurry. Billy rubbed his eyes to see the lady facing him. 

Something wasn't right. Billy was sure the light was playing tricks with him. The lady had no facial features and a part of her face was caved in revealing her internal organs. She set the boy down and he ran off to play.

Billy was stunned to even comprehend what was going on right then. The lady slowly moved towards him. "Billy." She said in a low voice. Billy took a step backwards as she took a step forward. "You haven't been a very nice kid." She said cocking her head towards the left.

"I-uh." Words didn't come out of his mouth no matter how hard he tried. Billy's back hit the wall making him realise he had exhausted all his moves. He couldn't run even if he tried. He shut his eyes, unable to watch what was about to happen to him.

"Billy, look at me." She said, taking his face into her palms. Billy unwillingly opened his eyes and her hideous face came into his sight. "Attaboy." She said. "You haven't been a very nice kid." She repeated herself sending chills down his spine. 

"You need to be punished." She said and held him in a chokehold. Billy tried to defend himself but it was of no use. "Goodbye Billy." Those were the last words he heard before she pierced a knife through his heart.

~~~

Billy woke up with a gasp, in a small bed inside of a shack. His torso was wrapped with bandages starting from his left shoulder and ending at his waist. Some of the bandages had dried blood sticking to it.

He tried to take a peek at his wounds when the door creaked open making the sunlight fall on his face.  
"Oh good, the Greenie's up." A young boy, not older than seventeen said. "Dave, go get Freddy." He said to another boy who gave him a small nod and ran out of the shack. 

Billy sat, wincing slightly at the pain coursing through his body. "If I were you, I wouldn't move much." The boy said while sitting next to the bed on a chair. "You arrived in a pretty knocked up condition. On top of that, the first thing that comes to your head is run towards the doors. Tsk tsk. You're one dumb shank." He continued.

Billy paid no attention to him. "Not much of a talker, are you?" He asked him but didn't recieve any reply. "Here, let me check your wounds." He said moving towards him. Billy slightly flinched at his contact as he started removing the bandages.

"You're still better than Eugene, once the kid starts talking he won't stop. It's like the kid was born without a pause button." He chuckled slightly at his own joke, still not recieving any response from Billy. Billy had several questions flooding his brain but he didn't know who to trust.

"There, another day of rest and you'll be good to go." He said while applying a layer of green paste on his wounds. Billy hissed in pain as soon as the paste came in contact with his skin. He placed his hand on the boy's arm moving it away from his skin. "Stop, it hurts." He said in a low voice. 

The door creaked open again and Freddy came in along with Dar. "Hey look, the Greenie is alive. You gave me a scare when you collapsed like that." He said while sitting next to the older boy. Billy avoided him again, not wanting to speak with anyone.

"How's he doing Peña?" He asked the older boy. "His condition has improved in two days, you know because..... I’m treating him." Peña said with sass in his voice, while flicking back his imaginary hair. Billy rolled his eyes at his comment and Peña started applying the paste to his body again. Billy hissed in pain unknowingly holding Freddy's arm in a firm grip. "Look Greenie, if you want to get better you'll have to let me apply this." He said continuing to apply the paste with a brush.

"Greenbean, do you remember anything?" Freddy asks him concerned. Billy shakes his head and as Peña kept on applying the paste he closed his eyes and held on to Freddy's arm tighter. "Where am I?" He asked Freddy. "Easy with the questions, Greenie. Eugene will give you the tour tomorrow." Freddy told him. "Don't worry, you’ll be safe here, I promise." He said giving him a small smile. 

"There, now it's time to wrap you up again. And then we can call it a day for you. You need to rest." Peña wrapped the bandages around him and Billy slowly loosened his grip on Freddy's arm. "There, almost as good as new." Peña joked and Billy cracked a small smile. "Aw, who knew the Greenie had emotions?" Peña asked Freddy. 

"Rest, all your queries will be sorted tomorrow." Freddy said as Peña lowered Billy down to a resting position. 

Peña got up from his seat and took Dar with him to get more supplies.

As Freddy got up to leave, a small voice filled the room. "My name is Billy." He murmured as his eyelids started getting heavy.

"Hello, Billy. I'm Freddy." Freddy said smiling at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there isn't any fixed posting schedule. I just write during my free time and I ask my friend to edit it. I'm in my last year of school and it can be a lil hectic at times so I'm sorry if I'm late at posting at times. 
> 
> Anyways, here's chapter 3 hope you enjoy it! ✨💞

The maze runner AU no one asked for

Chapter 3

Billy had a good night's sleep when he woke up. He sat upright, stretching his arms in front of him. He cracked his knuckles, the sound popping in his ear.

Looking out of the window it seemed to be early in the morning where the sun wasn't even that bright but the sky was slightly illuminated by the brightness. 

He slowly got off the bed, his body still wrapped in bandages. The wooden floors were slightly damp, creaking everytime he took a step further. He slowly opened the door to take a fresh breath outdoors.

The view was peaceful, it wasn't that sunny a cool breeze was blowing. Billy inhaled the fresh air and exhaled. He felt a lot better after he recovered for three days sleeping like a log.

But there was something weird about this place. There wasn't a sun rising in any direction. The light seemed very artificial at the moment as time slowly passed. 

His mind filled up with various possibilities. Was he in a simulation? Was this all just a dream ? Was anything real at all? He questioned himself but no answers came to him.

He placed his hand on his chest to feel his heart thumping very fastly. His breathing started getting very heavy. He entered inside the shack again closing the door and leaning the back of his head on the doorframe. 

He closed his eyes and he took deep breaths trying to compose his thoughts. He's okay. Billy was in a safe place. Nothing would harm him out here. 

Billy calmed down eventually and he let out a sigh of relief. He eyed the bed which was in front of him? "A little nap wouldn't harm anyone, would it?" He thought, approaching the bed. He sat down, then lowered himself in a resting position and fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

~~~~~

Billy woke up in an unfamiliar place. It was cold and dark. He tried to move around but soon enough he realised he was trapped in a box. He tried thumping on the door, call out for help but alas! All of that went in vain. 

"Help!" Billy screamed his lungs out. He thudded the door so hard his palms were turning red. His body was cramped up in the box and he couldn't shuffle around even if he wanted to.

Suddenly someone's voice breaks the eerie silence. The voice seemed to recite a poem. 

"Today I’m dressed up from  
Head to toe.  
A veil covering my face,  
I’m wearing earrings,  
Beautiful sparkling earrings.  
A lacey gown with little pearls on its hem.  
I almost resemble a bride.  
Almost.

People sitting on lavish sofas  
Sipping vintage wine.  
Almost like a ball.  
Almost.

Today I’m dressed up from  
Head to toe.  
For a funeral organised by my foe.  
I can see the mocking grin on their faces  
Laughing at my body  
Which lies cold and still."

The poem made no sense to Billy. None of it did. It just puzzled him more. Then suddenly it dawned on him. He was trapped in a coffin. There was a deafening silence around him which hurt his ears.

Suddenly the box door flipped open and Billy got out of it, gasping. Now he was in a plain white room again with padded floors and ceilings. He didn't like his surroundings, not knowing where he was frightened him even more. 

"Billy." The voice said again. He looked around to find the source of the voice. But the room was empty. That voice caused goosebumps on his skin. 

Then a high pitched voice filled the room and it was so shrill glasses could break. Billy placed his hands over his ears so that his eardrums wouldn't burst. He shut his eyes, wincing.

After a while the shrieking stopped and a figure came into his view. Billy took a step back startled as he realised it was the same figure that had appeared in his dreams earlier.

"Boo." She said with a smirk and then shot a bullet at Billy's head.

~~~

Billy woke up abruptly, his heartbeat increasing like crazy. He had the same dream again. Something was definitely wrong with him. He couldn't sleep properly if his thoughts were infiltrated by that evil monster.

"Rise and shine Greenie! Today is a new day." Peña's voice filled the room interrupting his thoughts. He looked up to see Peña entering the room with several bundles of herbs and supplies with Dimitri in the back helping him out. 

"Hope you had a good rest." He said while moving towards Billy in order to remove the bandages. Billy shifted towards him so he could get a better view of his wounds. "Oh look, you're healed up pretty nicely." He said impressed by himself. "Have some water, you might need it." He handed him a bottle of water and he chugged the entire bottle to soothe his throat.

"Damn, someone was thirsty." He chuckled, chucking a plain grey t-shirt on his face. Get dressed, you don't want to be late for breakfast. The bacon never waits for anyone. Plus Victor makes lip smacking food." He said leaving the room.

Billy put the t-shirt over his head, sliding his arms into the holes of the t-shirt. It was a baggy t-shirt, a bit too big for his torso, hanging loosely on his shoulders. He got up from his bed and left the room.

The harsh sunlight blinded him as he exited the shack. He raised his hand to block the light from blinding him. 

"Oi Greenie." Freddy said from the ground. " The bathrooms are that way, go on brush your teeth, I can smell your breath from down here." He then tossed a bag towards Billy which he caught just before it hit his face.

"Nice reflexes." Freddy complimented him and jogged towards the kitchen.

~~~~~

After rinsing his mouth, he headed for the tables. On his arrival, the kitchen was almost empty expect for a couple of boys cleaning the dishes.  
"Psst. Greenie over here." Freddy called him where he was sitting with a young boy.

"You clean up nice." Freddy joked causing Billy to break out in the tiniest smile. "Here sit." He motioned towards the wooden seat. Billy sat down and a young man placed a tray of food in front of him.

"Thanks Victor." Freddy said. "No problem." He flashed him a smile. Billy eyed his food suspiciously.   
"Ah, don't worry it's completely fine and tasty." Freddy said slyly taking a piece of bacon from his tray. 

The young boy slapped his arm as he took a bite of the bacon strip. "It's bad manners to eat others food." He said. "Bad manners Freddy." He continued.  
Freddy pouted.

"I'm Eugene. The previous greenbean. And you are?"   
"Billy." He said in small voice, digging into his food. " Only after a bite he realised how hungry he was. He ate his breakfast in almost five minutes. "You do eat a lot for a small person." Eugene said, awestruck at his eating person. Billy scoffed. Small? And him? Please no. He wasn't that small as compared to an ten year old boy, was he? 

"Anyways, duty calls. Old Greenie give new Greenie the tour and then resume with your work." Freddy said patting Eugene's back, leaving the kitchen. "C'mon greenbean, it's time for your tour." Eugene said dragging Billy away from the table before he could even finish his glass of water.

"So this is the glade. We sleep, eat, breathe, take a klunk here. Everyone has their own jobs here. We have the Builders, who build furniture obviously. There we have the Slaughter House." He said, pointing. "Some real bloodshed goes down there." Eugene said in a dark voice causing Billy's eyes to widen. "Only animals silly. You should have seen your face." Eugene laughed, nudging him in the stomach.

"Why am I here?" Billy asks, getting straight to the point. "I don't know. Every month, the box in which you came in goes down to god knows where and it sends up a shank like you. Guess it was your lucky day huh." Eugene said giving him a small smile.

"There has to be some reason why all of us are here. " Billy said stopping in his tracks. Eugene sighed. "See those walls?" he said pointing. "It's a maze. Everyday, a group of runners head out there to find a way out and come out before the wall closes. They have been risking their lives for all of us." He continued. 

Before Billy could ask him more questions, Eugene cut him off. "Enough questions for a day. Jeez for a quiet person you do talk a lot." Billy narrowed his eyes at him. 

"C'mon the tour hasn't been completed yet." Eugene said dragging away for the second time.


End file.
